uthrandirfandomcom-20200213-history
Ssalodian
The sun beat down upon the scaled backs of the Ssalodians as they toiled in the arid desert. A small well had been sighted in a nearby Human village, and they had descended upon it like flies to a corpse. Now, after the slaughter, they were cleaning away the bodies that they had ravaged and looking through what few belongings the people had. They had been searching for water for days, and while they could drink the salty, deadly water of the oceans they dared not, in case of incursions with the Myr. The well could sustain them for now, but many of the women were beginning to tire of walking. Ever since their banishment the Ssalodians had become nomads, venturing from place to place in search of food and water with no true home to go to. Some were foolish enough to try and go back into the sea. They were cut down like all other landwalkers and their bodies washed up on the beaches days later, with no eyes and gashes along their torsos and tails. The Myr had become cruel and bitter, but the Ssalodians were no better. As they became more experienced a small group of Ssalodians that had mastered the magic of the 8 faiths rose up in power. Through the enslavement of other, lesser races the mages believed they could create a great and powerful nation. It would be a nation where they would rule supreme and where their foolish brethren, the Myr, would be snuffed from existence. They worked for centuries on their nation. Vast structures erected in a matter of weeks atop the mountain of slaves that had constructed it for their cruel masters. The Ssalodians held no pity for the races they enslaved; they believed them to be lesser, ignorant races who could only receive the blessing of wisdom if taught through hard labour and punishment. This led to their hatred by almost all other races. As they gained power they grew ever ambitious and mounted larger and larger attacks on the Myr of the Oceans. Vast armies of slaves were sent to their deaths at the hands of the Myr, who had superiority in the sea. Feuding and hatred led to a long and bloody war between the two races, of which there appeared to be no winner for many decades. The last King of Ssalodia was to decide the fate of his race, for better or for worse. 'Physical Description' Age: Similar to the Myr, Ssalodians live naturally to an age of around 500 years. However, their taste for magic will often alter this value greatly; it either extends their lifetime by a great length, leading to Ssalodians living up to 200 years longer than normal, or results in their death. These deaths are often caused by magical accidents. Height: '''From the top of their heads to the tips of their tails the Ssalodians range from 5 to 6 ft long. However, like the Myr, it is very rare that one will be standing straight upright so many stand with their heads only a few feet from the ground. '''Weight: A greatly muscled lower body has led to the Ssalodians adopting an immense weight that would often be counteracted by the sea if they remained Myr. This had led to them being slow and sluggish on land, but they are still very nimble in the water. Garments: Preferring to think of themselves as civilised beings they have taken to wearing far more exotic and expensive clothes than those of their Myr brethren. Many Ssalodians are seen wearing richly coloured robes of silk and embroidered with shimmering jewels. Appearance: The Ssalodians are roughly described as snake people, which is accurate to a degree, but they're more than that as well. Ssalodians have no legs, instead they have a long, well muscled snakes tail which they slither for movement. Males have a rattle at the end like the common rattlesnake, whilst females lack a rattle entirely. From the waist up, Ssalodians are human-like, but with darker skin and natural patterns like swirls and rigid lines. The skin colours can range greatly just as humans, but are always darker due to harsh heat in the desert, and cold winds at night. The colours of scales are always gray, bright silver, black, earthy brown, or desert red, and rarely swerve off of this colouration. the eyes of Ssalodians are reptillian and snake like, always brown, tan, or a dark red. Ssalodians do have hair. The Ssalodians have adapted to their harsh desert environment developing poisonous fangs, thermal sight when needed and have become capable of going long periods without food and water. And their skin is tough along with their bones being tough and flexible. Ssalodian sense of smell has been altered to become slightly weaker than that of a hound, due to the microscopic sensory glands in their skin, allowing them to keep a scent for long periods. They have five fingers and are sightly slower on land due to the tail, but it offers more pros than cons, due to it protecting from the harsh desert sand and rough rocks and stones. Category:SSalodian Category:Races Category:Server Lore